


I Will Never Explain How Karkat Ended Up on That Bar

by DelayedConspirators



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelayedConspirators/pseuds/DelayedConspirators
Summary: Like, never.





	I Will Never Explain How Karkat Ended Up on That Bar

Vriska leans in, and your position, splayed over the bar, puts your face basically crotch level with her.

“Heeeeeeeey, Karkat,” she begins, and you just *know* what comes next is going to be a godawful solicitation. What’s worse is you know you’ll probably take the bait.

“What do you want, Vriska?” you ask, as you try to yank yourself free from the handcuffs that have you trapped in this situation in the first place.

“I might be able to find the keys for those, if you’re willing to help me as well.” You groan. Yep, she wants sex for the keys.

“What kind of help?” you ask, but before she can start talking, you cut her off. “Is what I’d say if I didn’t know what you wanted already.”

“Is that a yes?” she asks.

“Is this a deal?” you shoot back. She grins, and you’re starting to feel you maybe shouldn’t have agreed so quickly. Maybe set some terms, a safe word or something. She hops over the bar quickly, and you can tell she’s going to enjoy this.

You hear a bottle uncap, and the first worry you have disappears: she isn’t going to go in dry. She leans in to your neck and gives it a gentle nip. You shudder. From what  
you’re gathering, she’s a fan of foreplay. Not that you’re complaining, but you’re kind of uncomfortable chained to a metal bar.

She pushes your pants down and out of the way, and then laughs. “Nice ass, Vantas.” You growl at her, cheeks flushing.

“Get on with it,” you say, spreading your legs invitingly. She shifts, and her breath tickles the back of your neck.

“I’m savouring the moment, Karkat! Honestly, some people have no *patience!*” She says, shoving a lubed finger up your ass.

“And it is such a nice ass, plump and plush,” she says conversationally.

You squirm, trying to push yourself down on the finger, but she’s pumping it in and out too quickly for you to get what you want. You whine. You’re impatient and you want her to cut to the chase. You open your mouth to say so, when she shoves a second finger in to join the first.

She has this down to a science and it’s scary and arousing as fuck. You’re already hard, a bead of precum covering the tip of your bulge.

“Fucking fuck me already,” you grit out. Your breath gets quicker as she adds another finger and starts spreading you out, which is what sets you moaning against the cold metal. Her breath hitches as well, and you guess she’s stroking her bulge, which is absolutely criminal because you want it in you as quickly as you can.

As if reading your mind, she shifts again, and you feel her press her bulge against your spread ass. The turn of phrase distracts you for a second as you search your mind and can’t feel her manipulating you, but you’re quickly focussed back on the present, where she’s beginning to softly rut against you.

“Can we skip to the final act?” you ask, just before she runs a hand over your grubscars and you short out for a second.  
“Not a chance! I’m going for the maximum amount of pleasure possible. You should be thanking me!” She grinds against you, pushing herself about two inches inside you, and you start panting.

“Oh god, don’t stop,” you breathe as she pulls back for another go.

“Say please,” she orders when she’s almost totally out of you.

“Please. Please!” You shake out as she slowly, excruciatingly slowly, pushes into you. She must be getting off on the desperation because there’s no way she’s not holding herself back on purpose.

“You really want it?” She asks, and she’s barely finished before you’re choking out yesses. “All eight inches?” Of course it’d be eight. Of course it would. She’s terrible, but you nod anyway.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she says, as she grabs your hips and shoves herself another inch inside you. You stutter out a curse. She takes a hand away from her death grip on your pelvis to turn your head just enough for her to force her tongue into your mouth. You moan, melting against the sensations of her rubbing up against you. You can feel every point of contact: her leg wrapped around yours, the five pricks of her claws against your hip, her bulge three inches deliciously deep in your ass, her hand on your chin, guiding your head back, everything.

It’s intense, and as she starts pumping her hips back and forth, it only gets moreso. You start to feel the touch of her mind against you, and for a second you’re worried, but then she starts doing the mental equivalent to you as she is the physical. You barely have time to soundlessly gasp as you cum hard, painting the floor and bar with genetic fluid. She doesn’t stop, though, and about thirty seconds after you came first, you’re building up to number two. Her hand slowly traces the veins in your neck, even as she slams eight inches of bulge into you over and over. You don’t think she could do anything else, but then her hand flits down to your chest, and starts to dig in as she squeezes you towards her with every thrust.

You don’t have much in the way of breasts, but the rough pinpricks of pain are mixing deliriously with the pleasure of your lower half. She starts groaning as she slams even quicker into you, and you cum for a second time, twitching and spilling against her and the ground.

This time, though, you can tell she isn’t too far behind you, and with a few more thrusts, she slams herself into you and hold you tight as she pumps what feels like a litre of genetic fluid into your ass, stretching you to an uncomfortable level.

You’re completely done, out of it with pleasure and exhaustion, so you don’t even raise your head when you hear clinking. The cuffs pop off, and Vriska, still very much inside you, pulls you down to the floor with her, and snuggles you against her. You can deal with that, and as she pulls you into a sloppy kiss, your eyes flutter open to look at hers. It might just be the fact she’s eight inches inside you, but her eyes are very pretty in the light that covers only half her face. Her eyes are wide and all eight pupils reflect an amusement and a connection you didn’t think you’d get after something that, you thought, would be purely physical.

You disengage from her kiss and open your mouth to say something, hopefully romantic.

“You found the keys pretty quickly,” you say, even though it’s pretty lame, all things considered.

She laughs and pulls you closer to her. “I did. I guess I just thought this would be more fun,” she smirks, and you relax because she managed to pick up the slack on the romantic part. “And besides,” she adds. “When do I not keep my promises?”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it was handcuffs so it was probably Terezi who put him there.


End file.
